Various hydrofluoroether compounds are described, for example, in WO 2010094019 (Bartelt et al.), and Reaction of Trans-perfluoropent-2-ene with alcoholates, Kurykin, M. A., German, L. S. Izvestiya Akademii Nauk SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya (1981), (11), 2647-50.